


Sins of the Horsemen

by Chaozrael, pyrit



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Pegging, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, fury lives up to her name, hurt/comfort but fury only knows how to hurt, im furious yall havent made more fics on this, lust is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaozrael/pseuds/Chaozrael, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrit/pseuds/pyrit
Summary: With the Seven under lock and key, the Charred Council has determined that things cannot continue as they once were. With the end of times fast approaching, The proud Horsemen are forced to try and see eye to eye with sworn enemies for the greater good. Or just lock them up again, whichever suits them
Relationships: Fury/Lust
Kudos: 5





	Sins of the Horsemen

In the darkness, an earth-shattering noise smashed its way through the fog of Lust’s mind. It had been entirely blank before, but now there was this sound, ringing endlessly. It took another sharp bang for them to hit the floor, rather unceremoniously. The next thing that they could begin to register was pain, and then the memory matching said pain. Fury. Lust clamped their hand on their throat, preventing more blood from flowing anew in an attempt to give the slashed wound some chance to heal. Time was not a thing in that damn prison dimension, hurtling their physical form back to a stable reality in the exact same moment they had been banished to it. Under any ordinary circumstances, it would be fine by now. Well, it might be, they had absolutely no idea how much time had passed. The lamps singing from battered horns flickered in the darkness, and they grunted in pain. Another heavy attack right now and that would be it for them. Had it been decided, were they to be eradicated alongside the other Sins once and for all? And yet, they were entirely alone, a barren cell with nothing to see besides damp stone and the blurry haze of magic. Lust considered their chances with those bars keeping them in, and the spell holding them in. It would be too easy to just wait a little longer, regain their powers to the point where they might heal enough to turn into smoke and slip out. Much too easy. With brief hesitation and the hot flare of pain, they took their hand down from the gaping hold in their neck. At least the bleeding had stopped. Without any kind of fuel they would not have the power to fight if anyone came back. 

Fury was not a creature well known for her patience nor her obedience. But for now...taking a step back might be necessary, if a frustrating one. Everything was in shambles, but the scraps of humanity that remained were well hidden and protected, for now. They were weaker than she had anticipated, and took on her role of actually teaching them to defend themselves with steadfast determination. The hordes of Hell might be scrambling through the dirt on the planet's surface, but she and her brothers could care less for now. Let them break whatever they liked, scream into the wind for all she cared.. That didn't matter now, and she had confidence that by the time humans had multiplied and grown strong enough to retake the Earth, it would be doable. The end was not yet here, and so she had an exciting future to look forward to. 

Unbeknownst to her, another challenge awaited the youngest horseman. For now, all she knew was that she was to drag Lust out by their horns and haul them up to the seat of the Charred Council for their supreme judgement, which she was more than happy to do. The echoes of her clanking, stomping heels resonated down the dark, hot stone hallways that lead into the winding cells that temporarily held any soul that was yet to be dealt with, whip in hand as a precautionary measure. Even exhausted and battle-weary, she was a fearsome figure to behold, and the countless other forms hidden in those cursed cells shrank before the sound of her coming.

"Lust! Are you still alive down here, you miserable worm?" 

"Aw, shit." It was not like them to be cursing like this, since Lust prided themselves with being a smooth talker. But that was fucking Fury coming back for a second round, and they were really not in the mood to have their ass handed to them again in such a humiliating fashion. There was nothing in this cell they could use as a weapon, and they simply were too low on energy to summon their sword. Hell, they barely had enough to close their wounds and even that was slow progress, pathetic really. The once-proud Ruler of Twisted Desire did do their best to get back on their own heels, although they did still have to hold onto the wall. The lamps clanked quietly against their helmet, and a wave of self-pity washed over them. They might not look that great right now, armor scratched and dirty, cape torn and damp around the frayed edges, but they refused to just go down without a fight or any attempt at getting out of here alive. Certainly not looking as horrendous as they felt. "Of course, darling. Never felt better. 

"A pity, and here I was thinking it might be my lucky day. Come here, you snake." Fury wasted no time in waving aside the spell, slamming the cell door open and quite literally grabbing onto poor Lust by the horns. The Council could go fuck themselves, she'd treat this scumbag however she pleased, let their pleasantries be damned. "Hold your tongue and start walking. Anything else, and I will take the utmost pleasure in disemboweling you." Honestly, she still had a twinge of hope in her heart that she would indeed get the pleasure of doing that, but sadly she knew it wasn't going to happen. Fury kicked the cell door closed after them, barely missing their raggedy cape, and yanked them towards her to head off down the hall and up the winding stairway, the air becoming far less heavy and musty the higher they climbed. 

Confused and dazed, the Sin winched and stumbled after the angry little Nephilim that’d so unkindly put her hands on them, blinking while their befuddled mind attempted to find rhyme or reason to all this. Lust expected an immediate attack, a resumption of their battle, or maybe a nice discussion, but not how slow their own reactions were all of sudden It had been millenia since they were this weak and tired, and very uncomfortable. Not something to be repeated. Fury had her little hand on their horn before they could even object, and due to their height difference they were yanked down quite a bit, only getting a startled little sound out right there and then. Fucking hell, what was the meaning of this?! The poor lamps banged against their head with every stumbly step, which hurt quite a bit, but they knew better than to complain and risk angering her further. She was walking too fast for their poor neck to lean into a direction that wouldn't hurt, feeling very much like a clueless cow being led to slaughter. Oh no. Was that what was happening? "F-Fury... Ah! Can... can we-? Where- ouh! Where are we going!?" Execution fields? A prettier prison? Just behind the shed? She was pretty, but not that pretty. 

Fury, on the other hand, had never liked looking up to anyone. Least of all this long-legged snake, and so it warmed her fiery little heart to see them forced to bend near in two and stumble after her like a baby giraffe. As humiliated and inelegant as they should be. "Up top. Hell if I know what's going on, but I do know that I don't want to hear more of your babbling than necessary. I don't want to be near you at all." She practically dragged them up that very unsafe stone stairway, disregarding the chunks crumbing off the edges, eventually finding her brothers stood at the seat of the Council. Lust was more than grateful when the damn staircase finally ended and they could walk a little freer again, but their happiness was short lived. Their supposed siblings were all here, and not one looked pleased about it. Each horseman held tight to the remainder of the Seven, either by hand, magic, or simple chains. Six Horsemen all in all, since Pestilence and Famine were joining them for once, despite not really being members and much preferring to stay out of their business.This time, it was non-negotiable, they were needed. Neither were the fighting types - their time would come at the true Apocalypse, and so Fury already suspected she would not get to see the bloodshed she so desired. All six stood together before the Council, the Sins shoved down before them on their knees, Fury keeping a hand on a horn just in case. 

Lust stumbled one more time, commenting on it with an unhappy grunt and then fell to their knees. For a split second they thought about making a bad blowjob joke, but in all honestly Fury had drained all their humor for now. Instead they looked up to her, though not for too long, and then over to the others. They were all here. Lust sighed quietly. Public execution? How tacky. And honestly not what they had planned for themselves. Dying together with those losers. They managed to clear their throat, a raspy wheeze escaping them instead of a smooth, sultry laugh. "You know, Fury-Darling, I always thought I would die doing what I love." Maybe there was time for a last gasp, go out with a bang, a scrap of their pride. 

"Snivelling on the ground like the coward you are?" Fury was shot a disapproving look by Strife, and shut up. But only so long as to see what this was all about. After a long moment of cold, tense silence, the booming voices of the Charred Council greeted them, though not with the news Fury had been hoping to hear. 

"You each have been assigned a Sin, with Death taking on two, since you are one short of making them in numbers. They may be injured and weak for now, but each will be restrained with a shackle and chain, affixing them to your presence and dampening their power. Temporarily. The recent incidents cannot be permitted to occur again, and we recognise that a greater understanding and tolerance for one another is needed to maintain balance and peace. Both sides are impulsive and reckless. This we cannot change. And so it has been decided that you each be attached at the hip until the next solstice, a near full lunar year from now. You will all be evaluated on your behaviour during this time. A new chain of command will be selected out of it, so do not think lightly of this new duty. Should you fail...you may find yourself stripped of some of your power and authority, and feel the shame of a mere Sin surpassing you." 

Lust was about to speak up about being a coward, but the thunderous voices of the Council made them almost wince. So they instead listened, and the more words were spoken the more their expression changed. Wait, so... Lust gave Fury another little glance. They would stay somewhere with her? Live with her? Or perhaps someone else. Who would they prefer? Although they already knew they’d have no choice in the matter, they were quite lucky to be keeping their pretty head today. Their eyes dropped back to the ground. So no death for them was good, but the longer they mulled over it, the worse this new idea seemed. Weakened and at her mercy? As a punching bag? There were several things that sounded way better than this, like being chained to a rock in isolation for a hundred years or so. Lucky Gluttony, getting a quiet and easy one, although Famine was nothing to look at. Was there a chance to get out of there? Beat her in a fight? Not in this state at least. They could already see more abuse of their horns coming, so for now and for once.. they kept their mouth shut and waited for Fury's reaction. 

Fury's fist tightened by her side along with her gut, and she grit her teeth as she listened, grinding them until her jaw ached. With every word, she grew more and more tempted to just tell the Council exactly what she thought of them, throw aside their bullshit excuses and just stab Lust through the back of the neck. If only for her own enjoyment. But they had little choice. Besides, she didn't want to be left at the bottom of the food chain after this mess was over, as repulsive as the thought of having this rat invading her home was. It was only for one year. And she would still be in control. Lust was ot a fighter, it would be easy to keep them relatively behaved and out of her hair. 

"Fine. Have your wish. But if they end up eviscerated, I will take no responsibility. At least I don't have Wrath to deal with..." She was not happy. And that actually made Lust a little happy. Even though this was a bad situation, Fury might feel a tiny bit worse than them. Their wounds would heal hopefully soon, so that would pass. The offer itself though... if they behaved relatively well this could be a good deal in the end. All they had to do was survive her for a bit longer. A cough, and they once again attempted to regain a little of their silver tongue, to no avail. "I just fear your bed might be a little small for me, since..." Lust grinned up at her, finding some of their spunk in this dire situation. Shit, she was tiny and they kept forgetting. After all, she did not act small in the least, perhaps later they could find more humour in being so easily defeated by a being of such small stature. Unfortunately and predictably, Lust got themself a foot slammed into the center of their back, shoving their face down into the soot and the dirt at that snarky response, her lip curling up into a sneer before one of her brother’s elbowed her to knock it off. 

"My bed is not for the likes of you. I'd rather it was swarming with rats." At least rats didn't talk. Or smile. Or attempt to coat their words with something so sickly sweet it made her stomach turn. She shook off the unpleasant feeling and removed her foot from their spine, delighted to watch as the restrictive shackles clamped around each Sin's dominant wrist, a trailing chain weighing it down even further. Heavy, ugly, frustrating. Perfect, she already knew how much Lust would hate it. They reminded her a great deal of the bindings of a Watcher, which made her smile. She enjoyed comparing such revolting beings to a mindless race bound to servitude. That smile was quickly wiped away at the thought that Lust enjoy that. Instead, she simply yanked them back to their feet, turning heel on the Council and her siblings. "I guess I'm taking you back with me.." She needed a long bath, and they were not going to ruin it for her. 

Lust could only make a pained grunt as they hit the ground once more. There was... a surprising amount of force in that small body and they might have overestimated their own state. That hurt. At least they got a reaction out of her. "Worth it.." They did not complain nor fight back when they had that ugly wrist band clamped on, there was really no point in making a bigger scene in this room. Too many skilled fighters and no energy to spare for any kinds of tricks that might save them this time around. A few thousand years ago, when they were new to their power, they might have done it. But these days they knew much better than to try something so foolish if they wanted to live another day. Lust only gave her an indignant huff when they were pulled back up to their feet, considering their new life for the next year. They would have a lot of time to catch up once they were alone andwithout so many sharp swords in the room. There was really only that much abuse that they could take. Especially right now. So they trotted after Fury, trying not to get yanked that much, although their steps were a lot longer than Furys, with her short legs, and they found themselves tripping over their own feet repeatedly. Was she going to pull them around like this forever, or just chain them to a post and abandon them somewhere? 

The whimpering noise brought the hint of a smile back to Fury’s eyes. Portals opened up for each of the Horsemen respectively to take them back to whatever they liked to call 'home', Fury shoving Lust through first before following them in. "Good luck, brother." Death just glanced over to her, and shoved Wrath and Pride in through his own, ignoring their own screams and roars of frustration. He could not care less for their tantrums. At least Fury only had one sin to kick around for a year, she could keep them alive for that long, right? Stepping through after them, the cold mountain air hit her like a sack of bricks, and she sighed. Crisp and fresh, just how she liked it, feeling the crunch of fresh snow under her boots and the whistle of high winds whipping around her armour. If only her sweet haven wasn't ruined by the elongated cockroach she had was now forced to play nanny for.

"Get inside."


End file.
